Kryo
Kryo is the last living member of the frieza race and he wanted to be good not a tyrant. When he is a Time Breaker Kryo's power increases exponentially, as he is able to fight many members of the Time Patrol at once. Kryo's appearance changes as such that his eyes become red and he wears a dark Battle Armor with the additional features provided by the Time Breakers. Whilst working for Mira, he also gains a unique mask which is capable of blocking Magic. Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Home: Earth Race: 'Frieza Race '''Battle Power: '????????????? '''Occupation: '''Warrior '''Goals: '''To protect his home and family while looking good kicking ass while doing it. '''Appearance Kryo's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though Kryor's skin is deep-red as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Kryo is roughly the same height as Gokai. Along with this, Kryo has a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who is more lean-built (excluding the engorged muscle mass when at 100% full power). Kryo also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head; these are apparently natural given how they too change when he transforms. When he transforms however, his body undergoes great changes as opposed to his base form, his chest and muscle-mass has expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps Kryo's most distinguishing characteristic in this form however is the change in the carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a vizier, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.﻿ While in this form, the user becomes several inches taller. The eye ridges become visibly pronounced and skin turns purple with their biological armor changes color, in Kryo's case gaining a glimmering golden shine. It is implied that the user can choose what color they want their biological armor to take when they use attain their Golden form, as Kryo mentioned that he "made it gold". The muscle mass of the user is larger than Kryo's true form. When in base color, it looks almost the same as the final form, but the muscle mass stays the same, and the purple plates cover the whole shoulder instead of the top. When unleashing ki from their body, the user generates a fiery-like aura.﻿ Personality Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Supernova- The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. # Death Ball- Kryo lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. # Last Emperor- Kryo draws his right fist to his side and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires an emanating purple energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. # Death Slicer- The main difference between the Death Slicer and Destructo Disc is that the Death Slicer can be controlled by the creator to change direction (although it is possible that, without telekinesis, it is nothing more than a red Destructo Disc, given the fact that when Frieza broke eye contact, the disk could no longer be controlled). Also the colors and abilities are different. It has a red central disk, with a sharp "edge" of purple/pink ki around it. The Death Slicer can be created in pairs, and is able to lock onto the ki signature of a target. As long as the original user maintains their concentration, the Death Slicer will continue to follow the victim. Once concentration lapses, the attack can wind up anywhere. # Death Beam- To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. # Death Wave- To use it, Kryo puts his middle and index fingers together and charges an energy sphere on the tips. He then swings the energy sphere around, creating a large Death Beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. # Darkness Eye Beam- This is a type of Eye Laser technique used mainly by Kryo in which two thin purple rays of energy emit from the eyes. # Kill Driver- Kryo forms a ring of energy with electricity sparking around it between his palms and throws it at his target. The resulting explosion is quite powerful, and apparently enough to kill a Great Ape. The downside of this technique is that the center of the ring is empty, meaning that if the targets are small enough, they would just slip past the hollow center and be unharmed by the attack. # Death Storm- This is an Exploding Wave technique used by Kryo. # Telekinesis- (also called Psychokinesis), is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Story During the Brody Saga, Kryo plays a tertiary antagonist role as the Masked Warrior under Mira and Towa's control. After Kryo vanished to the distant past, Mira and Towa followed him and captured him. When Towa and Mira encounter Turles and Slug and give them their enhanced Fruits of the Tree of Might, Kryo appears next to them. Kryo is also seen watching as the Future Warrior helps Trunks against Mira in Age 762. After the fight with Kid Buu in Age 774, the Masked Saiyan is being chased by the Future Warrior, and they travel to Age 778, interrupting Goku and Beerus' conversation. The two fight and Bardock's mask is partially broken, prompting Mira to appear. After Beerus grows angry and calms down from pudding, Bardock and Mira retreat. Upon fighting with the Future Warrior and Trunks in an unspecified age in time, Bardock's mask is completely broken, leading him to get unconcious for a short time. When Mira appears and Towa tries to suck the Future Warrior and Trunks into a wormhole leading to an isolated dimension, they are saved by Bardock waking up from his mind control. Back to his senses, Bardock holds Mira in a full-nelson. Bardock then takes Mira with him into the isolated dimension while smirking at Towa. Dragon Ball XL Dokkan Battle Below are the names used for Kryo Battle cards: * Extraterrestrial Brilliance * Category:Alien Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:A-Squad Category:Males Category:Time Breaker